Mind Games
by TheAceofAll
Summary: After the battle of Yavin, a much younger Luke is unable to cope with the horrors he's endured. His mind at the brink, he reaches out for the nearest source of comfort, with Vader answering the call. The entire Galaxy will feel the consequences. AU
1. Chapter 1

In a bigger plot twist than Disney could ever manage, I'm back with a new story. Au where the events of A New Hope occur when Luke and Leia are 14 instead of 18-20. No one would have an easy time coping, let alone a set of kids, with disastrous results.

Trigger warning for heavy themes of depression in early chapters. Hope you enjoy

Onto the show!

It was late. The Crono on the bedside table flashed 4:10 am. The Yavin base was quiet, running solely on a skeleton crew full of half-awake rebels, desperate to protect the short peace offered after the latest victory against the Empire. The majority of them were packing; the Empire knew where they were, it was time to move. High Command had decided on a base on the ice planet Hoth, although that was currently classified information.  
14-year-old Luke Skywalker was the only non-skeleton crew member awake throughout the base. Sleep was eluding him, as it had for the last few nights. It had been four days after the destruction of the Death Star, the deaths of his family, the end of his best friend, the loss of his mentor. There was _nothing _left for Luke in this world, no one to care for, no one to worry, no one no one no one-

NO, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Luke squeezed his eyes shut, pushing himself to think of something, anything else. He turned over in his bunk, forcing himself to focus on the lights illuminating the corridor outside of his assigned barracks.

He took a deep breath. Another night of no sleep. But then again, isn't that what he deserved? He was the one who did it, wasn't he? They said at the memorial that there were over 2 million people on board the Death Star. And he killed every single one of them. They were dead because of the 'impossible shot' he made. All because he'd spent so much time in Beggar's Canyon learning how to pin womp rats. They were dead because he lied to the Rebels about his age, told them he was 17 and yes, of course, he was happy to help with their attack because why not? There wasn't anything left for him in this galaxy, aside from an old lightsaber and a story of a heroic father that contradicted everything he'd learned. He had been so excited to learn that truth, that his father, his family, was something more than just navigators, just farmers, just no-bodies with no prospect, no hopes, no futures. But that link to his father was gone, with an old relic from the past only remaining.

Stars, in the battle, he swore he heard old Ben in his mind, but that was all in his head wasn't it? Just another side effect from someone losing his marbles. Just another symptom, just another new reality. That was the worst part, wasn't it? A whole new reality to adjust to, but there was nothing left from before. He complained so much, so often to his aunt and uncle about how terrible his life was, how much he loathed the planet, the sand, the farming, everything. He _hated _himself for that alone, how much negativity he brought to the household, never realizing how painful it all could be, how much worse everything could get. He'd been annoyed with his uncle when he left to get the droids back, annoyed that he couldn't go see his friends, annoyed at more chores to complete, annoyed that he wasn't understood.

He hadn't said goodbye. He hadn't said he loved them. Hadn't said thank you.

He was _terrible_.

Was there anyone else as horrible of a nephew as him? As horrible as a person? A hysterical thought crossed his mind, '_Despite all I've done, despite everything that's happened, Vader is still worse.'_

His father's killer, the Emperor's executioner, the terror of the galaxy. Just the stories he heard from his childhood were enough to petrify him, let alone seeing him strike down old Ben, or even hearing what he'd done to Leia…

By the Force, what _Leia _had endured over the last few days. She'd lost her entire planet, everyone she'd ever known and loved, there was nothing, no returning for her. He could at least visit the graves of his aunt and uncle, but Leia didn't even have that. She had been tortured, for star's sake. Despite the pain, despite the threats, she didn't break even then. She endured and held out for the Rebels. Leia was the real hero, not a sick, ungrateful, murdering, _monster _like him-

Luke threw the blankets off of him, there would be no peace for him tonight, or any night for that matter. And he deserved it. No, no, time to do something else.

Luke moved quietly thought the barracks, dressing and grabbing his father's lightsaber. He glanced at the Crono, 5:05 am. Soon everyone would wake up, he could tell them he got up early for some lightsaber practice. That sounds like something a Jedi would do right? When he showed up with the saber they all made some assumptions, asked if he was Ben's apprentice. He nodded, told them he was barely trained but yes. He was lying about his age, why not that too? Everyone seemed excited to have a real Jedi around, why bother taking that away? Maybe if he practiced really hard with the lightsaber, got really good maybe he could be a real asset to the Rebels. Maybe he'll become strong, just like his father, and maybe he'll help end the conflicts in the galaxy, like in one of Leia's speeches. Maybe he'll escape the suffering, make it all go away.

Just maybe.

It's time to go practice.

…..

Leia had woken up early. There was so much work to do, so much to organize, so much to prep for. Sometimes she felt so overwhelmed with these responsibilities, sometimes she felt the other leaders had decided she was perfectly ready to take over the position her father held, despite being 14 standard years old.

But none of that mattered.

Age or not, mourning or not, unbearable, relentless pain or not, there was a rebellion to run. Her father's, her planets, sacrifice would not end with her. She has responsibilities. She had expectations. And by the Force, she would meet every single one of them, no matter what the price. She walked through the base, passing the med center. She made a mental note to request an increase in dosage for her sleeping pills. They were only allowing for about four hours a night currently.

Walking through the base, she glanced at the Crono on the wall, 5:40 am. Still early, the majority of the skeleton crew shifted off at 7 am. On her way to her papa's-no her now-office, she heard the sound of blasters coming from one of the storage rooms. Glancing inside, she saw Luke wielding a lightsaber, trying (and failing) to deflect stun bolts from a hovering droid. She watched, fascinated for a moment. Luke had said he was an apprentice to General Kenobi but...He seemed rather inexperienced. Papa had told her stories about the Jedi, being the mightiest warriors, trained from childhood to be incredible in both battle and diplomacy. This...wasn't exactly what she expected.

She knew Luke had lied when he arrived.

She knew he wasn't 17. Han had mentioned to her that when he called Luke kid the first time, he got indignant, responding in a whine that he was 14, and no he isn't a kid anymore thank you. The thought gave her a smile, he was such a sweet kid, and yes he was just a kid. A kid who's already seen battle, who's already killed almost 2 million people, a kid who was a farmer on a backwater planet not 2 weeks ago. Who lost his family, friends, mentor, everything. It didn't escape her how similar their situation was, but she had training for star's sake. She was raised for this, raised to hold leadership in even the darkest of moments. Her heart ached a bit for him, maybe after she finishes her work today she could find time to talk to him? Maybe she could ask Han to check up on him as well. Yes, that would work. But not now, now she had work to do.

She had expectations, after all.

…..

Han had slept in. The Rebels were a punctual bunch, and demands were high with performance. Easy to understand when the galactic government had ordered every single Rebel dead, with a few select leaders ordered for capture with plans for public execution. Kind of disturbing that the two newest names on that list, the Rebel Alderaan Princess and Pilot responsible for the destruction of the Death Star, were both 14-year-old kids, but that wasn't any of his business really.

He had no intention of sticking around for long, once he helped them with their transport to the new base (at Chewie's insistence) he was out of here. Sure, he liked the kid and the princess, but neither of them were worth dying over. He had a debt to pay back, and places to be in the galaxy, not part of a bunch of freedom fighters trying to 'restore peace, prosperity, and democracy to a war-torn galaxy.'

Whatever that meant.

Regardless, Han had learned long ago that no matter who's flag was flying overhead, near everyone in this galaxy was out for themselves. Sure, there were some idealists, like the ones in this base, but they were vastly outnumbered by the selfish, greedy, and uncaring. Han was happy to get in on that action, and he was more than happy to collect the reward offered by the Rebels before he blasted off for good.

Han had agreed to help out with transport for their new base, and despite the looks he received for his punctuality, he set to work with the rest of the Rebels loading up the Falcon. Chewie was working on something inside, some wiring had gotten fried during his rescue operation in the trenches of the Death Star. Despite the damage, Han was glad he saved the kid. That stupid space station was dusted, the Rebels saved, that spitfire princess still around, his award given, the kid still kicking, and best of all the Empire humiliated completely with the destruction of their glorious weapon after only one true shot.

Overall, an excellent week for Han Solo.

Speaking of the Princess, her small frame made an appearance in the hanger, barking orders out to a bunch of Rebels slacking off. Stars, how could she be 14? What was he doing at that age? Probably trying to get someone to buy him whiskey from a corner store on his home planet Corellia. Probably running favor for whoever would pay, begging on the streets when needed, pickpocketing when that inevitably failed. Living for the moment, throwing himself into the next stupid get rich quick plan with no care for the consequences.

Hehe, good times.

The princess redirected her attention to Han, eyes zeroing in on him. Young or not, there was something strangely ancient in her gaze.

"Yes, princess?" Han asked.

"Solo," right to the point then, "I need you to talk to Luke sometime today, I'm worried he isn't coping well."

Han's eyebrows shot up, "Can you blame the kid? He's had one hell of a week, what with the old man dying and losing his family. Give him some space, he'll adjust fine."

The princess put her hands on her hips, "Yes, I'm absolutely positive Luke will be fine eventually with plenty of time to process all that has transpired, maybe with the help of a therapist. But we don't have time, and the last licensed counselor in the Rebellion died last month in an Empire rade. He needs intervention now. From you, preferably."

"Why me?! Why can't her worship go and have happy feeling times with her little pal?"

"Well Solo, two main reasons. First, for some strange reason, Luke looks up to you. Why is a mystery only the Force could ever know. I'm confident he'll open up faster to you. Second, I HAVE A REBELLION TO RUN. And unlike some individuals who oversleep and casually lounges while he waits for his ship to be loaded, I have actual responsibilities."

Han frowned. He'd been screamed at by the best of women, but this tiny 14-year-old has to take the cake. He rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion. Bossed around by an 8th-year student, how humiliating.

"Fine Princess, I'll check on the farm boy and give him a hug or something. No need to scream about it."

Leia raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I'll make time to catch up with him later tonight. I just want you to try and get him to open up."

"Yeah, yeah," Han waved her off, "I'm on it."

This shouldn't be too hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning again for darker themes.

Onto the show!

Chapter 2

Luke was pretty sure this is what losing your mind felt like.

He'd sat through another briefing, another set of requirements and instructions with the rest of the Rogue Squadron. They all expected him to understand, that he'd be an expert just because he was the one who destroyed the Death Star, that of course, he would know all of this already. Obviously a pilot as experienced as him would know to follow along with every technical term, every detail.

He really regretted lying about his age.

Luke had sat through, trying to take notes as he had in school (School? He wondered if anyone at his old school knew what had happened to him. Did they think him dead with the rest of his family? Did the remaining friends think-no. No not the time Skywalker, focus, focus). Part of him wanted to raise his hand, but the eyes of the rest of his squad stopped him. He didn't want to look stupid, or immature for not knowing any of this. Maybe he could ask Wedge? He seemed nice, and Biggs had called him a friend. Luke made the conscious choice to not think of Biggs, stopping that disastrous train of thought before it got off the ground.

After the meeting, he attended a few practice exercises with his squad mates in the simulators. This was the one highlight of his day, anything to practice flying. It was the only thing to bring him any even remote sense of peace. This was the only area he could excel at, his only real talent in this world.

Nevermind that the last time, and only time, he'd flown for real was a battle killing an entire planet's worth of people-

No. Bad thoughts, stay neutral, stay away from them.

Regardless, Luke flew with ease well beyond his years. He outmaneuvered vets who started flying before Luke was even born. He blew imaginary enemies with a deadly precision (but it wasn't deadly, Luke promised himself, this time they were pretending). He'd earned the highest score out of his peers, he was so proud when he emerged from the sims. Finally, something was going right, something good.

Then everything went to hell, like always.

The commander of the squad was killed in the battle, which meant they needed a replacement. Unknown to Luke, there had been one of the generals present during their simulation. Luke overheard that they plan to name him commander of the Rogue Squadron because after all he was the best pilot on the team and he destroyed the Death Star.

Oh by all the stars in the galaxy no no no please no.

Luke couldn't take it, they can't do this, but could he even stop them? They would want to know why right? They'll all find out that he can't handle this, that he's just a little scared kid in a world he doesn't belong in. They would find out he was a fake, a farmer who got insanely lucky in a single shot (was he really lucky? All that shot has brought him was pain. Sure they would all be dead but would that be better?) and no, he couldn't be expected to lead anything.

Luke could feel his chest tighten, a knot around his heart squeezing. This had been happening a lot lately, and every time the sensation got worse. Maybe he needed to see a medic.

Luke took a moment to focus on his breathing. His aunt told him once that when he felt overwhelmed, focus on the things that are real before worrying about your feelings. Aunt Beur always knew what to say, she would know what to do now-

Nope, not going there Skywalker, not going there.

After a few moments, Luke could feel some of the tension drain from his shoulders, and he was able to continue his walk to the mess hall. He managed to get lunch and found a table to sit alone. He sent a silent prayer to the force that no one will try and sit next to him.

For the first half of his dinner, it seemed that he was in luck, not a soul bothered him, although he could hear the whispers of those sitting nearby. Some offered praise, some offered awe, others were resentful, hated that he was receiving the praise, a new kid from some random planet, picked up while Princess Leia was out doing the actual important work. HE could hear his fellow squadmates, gossiping about his position.

'_Why should he become Commander?'_

'_What makes him so special?'_

'_Why does he get promoted for murdering 2 million people?'_

'_Why, why, why why why why why why'_

"Hey, Luke!"

Luke's eyes shot open. Han had walked over to his table, taking a seat right in front of him.

"H-hey Han," Luke said, his mind still processing the appearance of his smuggler friend. Han had stopped by to say hi a few times after the award ceremony a few days ago but otherwise hadn't gone much out of his way to interact with him. He was too busy trying to get ready to blast off out of here to spend time with a stupid kid like Luke.

Han seemed to be observing him, "How's the day been going, kid?"

Luke frowned, "I'm not a kid Han, and fine thank you. How about yourself?"

"Err fine, thanks. Listen ki-Luke, how have you been doing? Outside of your day, how have you been getting along with everyone here?"

"Fine." Eyes downcast, focusing on his food.

"Ok, and how's the flying? You guys were in the sims today right?"

"Fine."

"What about your Jedi training? How's that going?"

"Fine."

"That's it." Han grabbed him by the arm, hauling him to his feet. Luke tried to voice a protest, but the look Han shot him silenced him completely. Han did his best to remain subtle while Luke out of the mess hall and into a nearby conference room.

"Kid. What is going on? I know we aren't exactly the best of pals, but even I can tell something is wrong"

"It's nothing Han, I'm fine." Luke fought to keep his voice steady.

"It obviously not fine! I know what fine looks like, and this isn't it. Now we are not leaving this room until you tell me what the kiffing hell is the problem. Is it your family? The old man maybe?"  
Luke couldn't handle the mention of them, not everyone he lost, "Why do you care anyway?!" He screamed, "You just want your stupid reward and to kiff off, you only care about yourself, nevermind everything these people have sacrificed for-"

"Now wait just a minute-"

"You don't care about me, none of them do. Everyone who ever cared about me is dead, Han. They're all dead and they'll never come back."

Han grabbed Luke, pulling him into a forced hug as tears began to stream down his face.

"Kid-"

"Han, Han I-I haven't slept in days Han. Days. Every time I close my eyes I see another corpse. It's my family, my friends, Ben, my father, the two kriffing million dead on that Sith damned space station. I see all of them, and I swear-I swear!- I can hear all of their cries, their screams they echo Han, they echo all around me. In my mind in my soul in the walls, it's everywhere I can't hold on, I can't I can't I-" Luke cut off abruptly. Han had finally found the sedative in the medkit located in the corner of the room. The kid was losing his head, no doubt. Too much change, too much pain, and no rest had pushed his young mind right to the brink. Han sighed. A good night's rest would work wonders for him, he knew that. This sedative was made for someone quite a bit larger than Luke, so he should sleep for some time. He'll comm the princess, she'll cover for Luke. Maybe tell them he got sick or something, say he got sentenced to bed rest for the rest of the day. Han was glad the Rebels decided to give the kid his own room, considering his contributions and all. It would make covering for him pretty simple.

Han opened the door to the main corridor, glancing around. No one here, thank the gods. He hefted the kid into his arms-and stars he was light, was he not eating or is he just that small?- and moved into the corridor and down to his room. Han tucked the kid into his bed, pulling his comm out to speak with the princess.

…..

Luke's mind was fighting to wake up.

He felt like a 20-ton weight was dragging him down into darkness, but he fought with all his might to resist, to hear the voices speaking over him.

"-I don't understand how you could do this."

"Trust me, you didn't see how bad he was."

"Why didn't he say-"

"Not like he knows either of us that well. Don't know him that well either. At least you have your peers."

"-thought he was fitting-"

"Doesn't mean he was coping-"

"What do we-"

"Let him sleep, comm a med droid in the morning."

A hand in his hair.

"Poor Luke…"

Yeah. Poor Luke.

He let the darkness take him.

…..

Darth Vader was having a bad week.

After the destruction of the Death Star, his master had been most...displeased with his performance. Nevermind that Vader objected to the creation of the technological terror, nevermind that he wasn't named commander of the station, nevermind his insistence that blowing up the Princesses home planet would only stir the Rebels further.

None of that mattered.

No, his master's wrath was swift and sure, and Vader's already destroyed body was still feeling the lingering effects. After his brief time on Imperial Center, he had finally returned to his recently minted flagship, the _Executor_. After the destruction of the Death Star, Vader was named Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy, granted even more power to hunt the Rebels down.

Oh, what an honor.

Regardless, Vader retired to his quarters, ready for a few hours of meditation. With luck, the rest will allow his body some reprieve from the constant agony.

Vader entered his meditation chamber, removing his helmet, letting the relief wash over him. 14 years of this pain, and he's yet to fully adjust to the horrific sensations of being trapped within this tomb of a suit.

Vader reached into the force, letting its power guide him into deep meditation. The fabric of the force remained barren, reminding Vader vaguely of the desserts he'd grown up in, desolate with so few force sensitives left in the galaxy.

He felt something then, an unexpected light, like a flame finally stroked from embers into a full blaze. He followed the presence across the stars, realizing he had felt this presence before. In the trenches of the Death Star! This was the same pilot! The one who managed a seemingly impossible shot, one no standard, force blind pilot could manage. Most likely the same boy he'd seen on the Death Star, the one following behind Kenobi. Another apprentice perhaps? Was Kenobi really that foolish?

Reaching further, Vader realized this was no Jedi. The presence was young, unrefined, uncontrolled, and relentlessly powerful. Vader's mind lit up with possibilities. So much power…

Going deeper, Vader felt an assault of relentless emotions, so much grief, pain, hatred, loathing, all spinning, combining into an unprepared, immature mind so close to snapping, so desperate for relief.

Excellent, simply marvelous.

Vader reached, going to touch that tantalizing presence.

"Hello?" A young, so very young, voice asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke was floating, swaying along in a place of freezing darkness. Thoughts passed through his mind, in and out, emotions passing through him with a strange level of detachment. He was in pain, relentless agony, but he was resigned, accepting.

His head, his chest, his heart ached, but there was nothing else for him. Nothing else to do.

He didn't know how long he drifted for, not that it mattered. What was there to look forward to anymore? Pain, pain, pain so much pain and so _cold. _No one told him space would be so cold. He never thought he would miss the oppressive, relentless heat of Tatoo I and Tatoo II.

He never knew there would be so much to miss.

Luke's mind snapped to attention. Someone or something else was here, in this strange darkness subspace with him. "Hello?" he called out.

Warmth filled the area around him, and Luke almost cried at the sensation. A heat that penetrated his very being but didn't burn. Such warmness, wonderful wonderful glow like resting on top of the homestead after a long day of work as the sun's set.

'Hello young one,' a booming voice called out, 'why are your emotions so turbulent? You'll wake even the dead with the intensity of your feelings.'

Luke's mind struggled to comprehend the voice's words. What exactly was this?"Who are you? And how could my emotions wake the dead?"

'You project them in a rather extreme fashion. Were you even aware?'

Luke wasn't aware of much of anything here, let alone what he was apparently 'projecting,' although he did notice the avoidance of his first question. "You answered my second question, not my first. Who are you?"

Luke felt a strange echo in his mind, a bit like a chuckle. 'You are astute, even in your troubled state. Perhaps I am merely a figment of your subconscious, here to provide you solace while you process your feelings.'

"But perhaps not," Luke stated rather than asked.

'Indeed, some things should be revealed in time. Understand that I am a friend to you, young one. If you are uncertain, look to the Force to confirm my intentions.'

"The Force?"

The voice let out an odd chuckle, 'Has no one taught you of the Force?'

"Err- an old man I knew spoke of it. He died before I had the chance to learn a lot from him."

'I see. Such a shame to lose a potential mentor, those with knowledge of the Force are so rare these days.'

Luke nodded, his mind struggling to process the voice. He felt so comfortable, so at ease. He didn't know much about the Force, but from the other's he's spoken to within the Rebellion and beyond, no one else did either.

'I, however, have known its majesty near all of my life. Its power, the possibilities it allows for, are nearly endless.'

"But I don't have powers like Old Ben had." He couldn't do mind tricks, and he's only ever managed to deflect one blaster bolt from his droid on his own and that was an accident.

'Oh but you do young one, you have more power than you can possibly imagine. So much potential in one so young.'

Luke didn't know how to take that. Power? In what way? He wasn't anything special, aside from having the worst luck in the galaxy and the strange capability to destroy everything he touched. Powerful wasn't a word he would describe himself with; cursed seemed more appropriate. And cursed he was, honestly, what were the odds that they would get the droid with the plans and then, of course, he had to go after the droids and then-

Another rush of warmth engulfed the young man, slowing his train of thought. Gentle exhaustion began to overwhelm him, soothing every mussel, every nerve. He felt so comfortable, like when he was tucked into bed as a child.

'How do you feel, young one?'

"G-good."

'Very good, there is no need for such thoughts, they only bring you pain.'

"Yeah, only pain for me." Luke sighed deeply, letting himself relax fully into the feeling.

'I have a feeling we will become close young ones. Why don't you tell me your name?'

"I'm Luke Skywalker." The words left him so easily.

Suddenly, Luke felt the presence retreat with all of the warmth and comfort following behind it.

Luke _wailed._

NO NO NO no no no no no no no-no-no.

Not again, not left alone again, freezing and screaming and so much soul-crushing, relentless never-ending pain. A mass-murdering orphan all alone in the universe, forever isolated. It was all in his head, wasn't it? The moment reprieve was just another way his mind generated to torture him. Let him know peace for just a fleeting moment before trapping in the icy darkness once again. Another punishment for a homicidal monster, and he deserved it didn't he? Every ounce of suffering he deserved because_ so many are dead because of him. It's all his fault everything is his fault oh stars-_

After an impossible amount of time, after his horrendous thoughts had left him mentally curled into himself, shaking violently, did he feel the warmth return again. Luke was hesitant to even acknowledge the presence, fearful of even considering that it could return, that his nightmare could ever end.

'Forgive my retreat young Luke, I won't abandon you so suddenly again.'

"Y-you left and it was dark again." Luke stuttered, still shaking.

'I know, and I will teach you how to hold onto this warmth, how to make peace, even when you are awake.'

Luke let out a short laugh, "You don't understand. No one does. I can't escape, it's impossible!"

"Search your feelings young one, you know what I say is true. Through the Force, you can make peace with your actions, with the deaths around you, and move forward from them."

"I'm sorry but I-I don't know if I believe you."

'You don't have to, Luke. Let me prove it to you, we can begin right now, and soon your thoughts will not batter you so. Although I will ask for something in return.'

"What's that?" Luke couldn't imagine he had anything to offer.

'I want you to tell me everything. Everything there is to know about you.'

…

Leia closed the door to her room, locking it behind her. Meetings full of terms she's never heard, documents she doesn't understand to sign off on, so many people suddenly looking to her for direction.

Leia fell to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest, and broke down crying.

This was too much, how could they expect this of her?! No training prepared her for this, there was not prepping for coping through the destruction of your home planet. And yet they expect her to lead as her father did, that's what he'd been training her for after all. She was planning to run for election to the Imperial Senate next year, taking her papa's space and responsibilities as a spy for the Rebellion. But there won't be an election next year, because Alderaan was gone, her parents too.

Leia sobbed, "Mama, papa, please-"

There was a knock on the door then. Leia pulled herself up, drying her tears with her sleeve. Peering through the peephole, she saw it was Senator Mon Mothma, waiting patiently.

Leia had known Mon her entire life, coming around regularly to see her mother and father. She'd always been a kind, compassionate, and decisive leader.

With every fiber of her being, Leia did not want to speak with this woman. Not when she was like this.

Taking a deep breath, Leia did her best to compose herself before opening the door.

"Senator Mon," Leia said in her best professional voice.

"Princess Leia, may I come in?"

Leia nodded, "Of course," Leia moved to the side, allowing the woman entrance.

"I wanted to see how you're holding up Leia. The rest of High Command seems to keep assuming that because you studied under your father, you can assume all of his responsibilities without any hesitation."

Leia nodded, glancing to the side. "Thank you for your consideration, Senator. I've worked extensively under my father in preparation for taking over his duties within the Rebellion. I know I'm inexperienced, but I'm confident in my abilities to lead in accordance with our values." Leia finished her small speech in one breath. She's rehearsed it a few times the morning after the Death Star destruction, ready for any questions from the other leaders.

Mon raised her eyebrows. "I have no doubts about your capabilities, Princess. I've had the privilege to know both you and your family for many years, and I know the work you've out in already in preparation for leadership but Leia," Mon put her hands on Leia's shoulders, "how are you doing? You've suffered more losses in the last few days than most of us have throughout the entire war."  
Leia felt her eyes well up, and she just burst, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Oh Leia," Mon grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I know everything's been overwhelming, and we're demanding too much of you, but I promise,_ I promise,_ things will get better."

Leia continued to cry, not looking up, "R-really?"

"Yes, I swear, once we get to the new base, we'll be able to lighten some of your responsibilities. You can work under me for a while, instead of just assuming these duties."  
"B-but we need the council seat filled-"

"Leia, you can fill the seat, it's what your father would have wanted. But for now, let the rest of us take on some of the day-to-day tasks, alright?"

"I-I mean, this is highly inappropriate isn't it-"

"You're not alone Leia, I promise you."

Leia continued to sob, holding tight.

…

Han sat inside the Falcon, nursing a glass of whiskey. He'd just finished the supply run for the Rebels. Their evacuation would start tomorrow morning, at 7 am sharp. He'd be transporting Rebels to Hoth for the next few days, then he was free to go, reward in hand and a promise of any additional assistance within their capabilities, should he ever have a need. They even promised to pardon him of any non-violent crimes once their Republic was up and running.

Pretty optimistic of them, if you asked Han.

The compensation was great and all, but Han couldn't seem to make any peace with it. All he kept thinking about was that kid, Luke. The way he broke down, how he sobbed and cried. He really didn't have anyone. Sure, eventually he'd be fine, but what about the meantime? What would he do tomorrow, when the sedative wore off and he was faced with his problems once again?

Chewie entered the Falcon, staring at Han before taking a seat across from him.

_'Thinking about the cub?'_ Chewie growled.

"Yeah, I'm worried about him. A boy that young, no experience in the real world, won't take long for him to break completely, with what he's been through."

_'He carries his pain inside, just like the young Princess. Perhaps they will find solace in one another.'_

"I suppose."

_'Both are hurting, but the Princess has companions here, ones to lift her up in her pain. Can the cub say such a thing?'_

Han shrugged.

_'If only he had a mentor, a friend to watch over him. Someone older, who has known pain themselves to guide him forward.'_

Han threw his drink back, "Yeah, if only."

Chewie scowled, smacking the smuggler aside his head.

"What, you think I should stay?"

_'Now that you mention it, that would solve the problem.'_

"Chewie, you know I'd help the kid out, but we've got a debt to pay back. Jabba isn't going to wait forever."

_'Neither will Luke.'_

"Ugh," Han smacked his head against the table, "Fine, we'll stay awhile longer help the Rebels get up and running in Hoth. We can both keep an eye on the kid, help him through his troubles, then blast off. Good enough?"

Chewie nodded, _'Glad to see you make the right call, Han.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Onto the show!

_Chapter 4_

For the first time in the 14 years he'd been confined in this cursed suit, Vader was grateful for the robotic mechanisms that controlled his breathing. There was no way he could trust his own body to regulate his breath on its own with the shock still ringing through his systems.

A son. He had a son.

He had a 14-year-old son who was distressed and emotional and so, so scared. He had a son who was so incredibly strong in the Force, potential overflowing in his very core. His son who destroyed the Death Star in one impossible shot, who felt every single death so deeply, so personally. He wasn't ready yet to comprehend; to understand the necessity of war, of battle. A few weeks ago, he was innocent of such horrors, Vader didn't need Luke to tell him that, he could sense it. Now he was haunted by this new reality, a relentless agony plaguing his mind without end.

He'd pulled back from the boy's- Luke, his name was Luke -mind when he'd revealed his name. It wasn't possible! This must be a trick! Another way to torment him, another curse to torture his damaged mind. But the Force surrounded him, promising that no, somehow, someway, this was the reality. Even if the galaxy stopped spinning tomorrow, this truth would remain.

A son! His son lived! He didn't kill his wife, he couldn't have. For their son lived on, lived to grow into a young man, and judging on the raw swell of his emotions in the Force, a young man who's endured more pain than most do in a lifetime.

Vader jolted, realizing he left Luke alone, back into the maelstrom of his mind. He was so focused on his own shock, he failed to attend to his son's suffering.

Cursing himself, he re-established their growing connection (and by the stars, they were already establishing a Force Bond), finding Luke, clear as a burning inferno in the night sky. He soothed his son through the Force, pushing the negative emotions away, at least for now, and allowing him peace for the night. It would take time to show Luke how to find peace fully (did Vader even remember how?), but he was patient. He would reach out for Luke's mind every night if necessary.

Vader was shocked at his ability to offer comfort to the boy. Yet after so many years, it all came flooding back. He would teach Luke how to find a calm within the Force, a skill he hasn't used in over 14 years. Vader knew he needed Luke soothed; his intense emotions would eventually rouse the Emperor to his pain, and the last thing Vader wanted was his master's hands on the young boy. He would see a new apprentice to twist, a worthy replacement for his weak father.

Thinking on it was irrelevant; Vader would ensure Sidious never learned of his son, at least not until it was too late to stop them. Destiny had brought them together, despite the efforts of so many others to keep them apart. Vader would guide his son, show him the true power of the force. Vader would show Luke how to live with the horrors he's endured, learn to channel those emotions into something far more...constructive.

He gently tugged at the force bond growing between them. He could feel Luke's mind, sleeping peacefully. A bond like this should take months to create, yet after one meeting (within their minds alone no less!) they'd already established it. Such possibilities! At long last, he will have a worthy apprentice, one strong enough to endure the power of the Dark Side, one who would never betray him.

It was only a matter of time.

…

Luke awoke feeling so very very warm.

A quick glance at the krono showed it well past 6 in the morning; he'd slept for over 12 hours. Luke stretched, rolling over in his blankets. He didn't remember how he'd gotten here, in his bed. He recalled talking with Han and he'd… gotten upset in the conversation. He must have passed out, maybe the emotions got to him, or maybe he'd hit his head. Whatever. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he'd gotten to sleep, and more importantly, he met the Voice.

The Voice (he really should have asked for a name) had spoken to him in his dream for what felt like hours. They talked about Luke's upbringing, about how he felt when he flew, his favorite type of droid, all things really. Luke felt like he was talking to an old friend, he felt at home.

Luke knew this voice wasn't actually real. It had to be something his mind cooked up to help calm him down and finally get some rest. That didn't really matter to Luke though, he _felt _better, for star's sake. After days of never-ending torture within his mind, he finally felt better. He still felt the hole in his heart where his family once resided in, but at least the pain had subsided from extenuating to only throbbing. For the first time in who knows how long, Luke felt that he could breathe.

The sound of his door opening drew Luke's attention. Han appeared in his doorway.

Han looked a little worse for wear, kind of how Uncle Owen looked after a rare night out playing Sabacc with some of the other local farmers.

"Mornin' kid, how are you feeling?" Han asked, taking a step into his room.

"Not a kid Han, and I feel fine. Um, not that I'm not glad to see you, but why the wake-up call?" Luke scratched behind his head, feeling a bit odd at Han seeing him in bed.

"Er, Luke, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Not really? I remember us talking and I guess I hit my head or something because I don't really remember getting to my bed."

Han took a deep breath, sitting on the edge of his bed. He put his face in his hands for a moment before speaking. "You had a panic attack Luke, I've seen it before in the military. I was afraid you would hurt yourself, so I used a mild sedative to help you get some rest."

Luke stared down at his blanket, his face emotionless.

"Kid?"

Slowly, Luke looked up to meet Han's eyes, "You shouldn't have done that without asking."

"I know, but I needed you to calm down, and you told me yourself you hadn't slept in days. I bet you feel a lot better after the rest, don't you?"

Luke nodded slowly, "Yeah, I-I had a lot of good dreams. There was someone there with me, and I felt better talking to them."  
"That's great Luke!" Han gave him a genuine smile, "And look, I talked with Leia, she got you a reprieve from duties today, and I-"

"Han!" Luke threw himself into his pillow, "How could you have told Leia? I don't need other people knowing about this!"

"Relax kid, she won't tell a soul, she promised to cover for you if, and this is a definite if Luke, you go to see the medical droid sometime today. They apparently have a whole subroutine to help soldiers and leaders alike deal with war-related PTSD. Couple that with some medication to help you sleep, you should be feeling better sooner rather than later."

Luke looked up from the pillow, "What's PTSD?"

"That's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It happens to people when they have, well, traumatic events. Minds can only process so much before shutting down. It's almost impossible to walk away from a War without it really."

"So this is...normal?"

"Yeah kid it is, anyone in your situation would feel what you do. It might seem normal around here to just keep moving on without a pause, but everyone is suffering inside. That's why they have the droids with these subroutines here in the first place. You had a lot happen to you in a short time, so your mind's going to need help catching up and accepting everything."

Luke nodded, it...did make him feel better that he's not the odd one out. Maybe it would be good to talk to this droid. "I-I'm still not happy with you for sedating me without asking."

"That's fair Luke, I'll make it up to you by running down to the cafeteria and getting us the good table, the one in the front near the windows."  
Luke laughed, they'd only been there a while but had leaned the table in the front was prime real estate.

"Alright Han, let me get up and get ready."

Han nodded before shifting to look the younger man straight in the eye. "Luke, you need to understand one thing: you're not alone, even if you don't know us that well, we all still care about your well being."

Luke felt tears begin to flood his eyes. He nodded, looking away. Han stood, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Well! I'll let you get dressed, and you can meet me down in the cafeteria in say, 20 minutes? I promise I'll have the prime table secured, and I think Leia will be joining us too."

Luke smiled, "Thank's Han."

"Anytime Kid."

…

Han let out a rather long sign as soon as the door closed. Thank the stars that went well. Han pulled out a datapad from his bag, lighting up a pamphlet on PTSD in soldiers. Thank goodness he and Chewie stopped by the medical wing ahead of time to make arrangements for Luke. The droid gave him the intel and Chewie all but forced him to sit down and read it before going in to talk to the kid. Taking a glance over the information again, he was proud of himself for getting the details mostly right about talking to someone with PTSD and the route of treatment.

Rolling his shoulders, he continued down to the cafeteria. He agreed to meet the princess before Luke came down to discuss how the conversation went. It should put a smile on her face to hear that Luke agreed to talk to the Med Droid. The next big challenge Han faced was getting her to agree to go as well.

…

That night, Luke retired early. His breakfast went well, Han and Leia bickered about something inane through most of it. There was a tension though, one having nothing to do with him. Luke dismissed it; whatever they were fighting about was most definitely not his business.

His appointment with the Med Droid had been somewhat anticlimactic, in his opinion. Apparently it's not a one-time thing to go and see it about PTSD, there isn't a quick cure like getting blue fever. Apparently, by agreeing to go, he signed on to go every other day for an hour until the base on Hoth was set up, and then every day when the base was secure for half an hour to avoid interfering with his duties. He was allowed to tell others that he was receiving treatment for a mild wound he sustained on Tatooine if he so desired. The information was confidential and would be recorded in a file that was only accessible to higher-ups and only for emergencies.

Luke wished Han had mentioned literally any of this before he'd agreed to go, but that's what he gets for trusting a pirate, he supposed. He already told Leia he was going, and the smile on her face was enough for Luke to keep his promise, whether he liked it or not.

The droid explained the set-up of the meetings; he'd come in, he'd talk about how he was feeling, then they would talk together about how to make himself feel better (that's not exactly what the droid said, but Luke's pretty sure that's what it meant). He gave a brief overview of what happened to him and his family, the battle of Yavin, and his friends, keeping it as light as possible, then he was given a sedative to take to help him sleep.

All in all, not much accomplished, but according to the reading he'd been given, these things take time. It's 'unrealistic to expect immediate results, and setbacks are an inevitability.'

Whatever that meant.

Luke felt a little strange about taking the medication, but he relented when he remembered the Voice. Maybe the sedative is what brought the experience on? If so he was more than happy to repeat the process.

Luke crawled into bed, the medication doing its work to quiet his mind and pull him under. Almost immediately, he felt a now-familiar warmth engulf him.

"Hello, young one."


	5. Chapter 5

Pandemics suck even more when you're an essential employee and get to risk exposure all day for no extra money :) But whatever :) :)

Anyway, can't promise regular updates when I'm working like 12 hours a day, but will do my best!

Onto the show!

Chapter 5

"-and then I took off in my T-16! Me and Briggs flew through Beggars Canyon, threaded the needle and away we went." Despite being in a dream, Luke could tell a smile was on his face. The first time he flew his T-16 had been the most spectacular moment of his young life. The excitement, the freedom, the wonderful feeling of rightness within his bones.

"I can tell it was a big moment for you, young one. How did flying out of atmosphere compare?"

"Oh, flying a real X-Wing was a whole different breed of Bantha. There was nothing between me and where I wanted to go, it was overwhelming. Barely had time to really get a feel for it before we engaged…" Luke trailed off, his mind looping back around again to the battle.

"Luke, I can feel your desire to avoid this topic. Reliving the moments that have harmed you, and ultimately releasing the emotions, will help you move forward from them."

"B-but they hurt-"

"Yes, I know they're painful for you, but that pain will only grow inside if you ignore it."

"I don't think I can-"

"Yes, I see. You don't think you have the strength to endure relieving any of your traumas at the moment."

Luke nodded, "Even just bringing up the topic leaves me in so much pain…"

"Luke, avoidance will not accomplish anything. Ignoring the trama plaguing you will not allow you to push past it. Only when you begin to confront your grife will these feelings begin to fade."

"I-I can't though, how can you expect me to?!" Luke lashed out, "How am I supposed to confront these feelings when my entire world came crashing down around me?!"

The Voice seemed unfazed by his outburst, "I will teach you, young one, I will show you the way, just like I promised."

"Its been days and you haven't shown me anything."

"Such impatience, these things take time. First, you will tell me more about flying, and then perhaps tomorrow we will move onto more pressing matters."

More warmth enveloped Luke, his rage calming down again.

"So young one, tell me, what are your thoughts on the TIE Fighters?"

…..

"-I understand your reluctance to speak of these events, young Luke, but revisiting, while painful, is the primary method of moving forward from traumatic events."

Luke rolled his eyes. This therapy droid was a bit too directive-based if you asked him.

His first therapy session was going about as well as he expected. The droid kept trying to get him to talk about his aunt and uncle dying, not getting that even mentioning their names would mentally thrash him for the rest of the day at least.

"No offense, but I don't think you understand at all. I'm having a hard time getting out of bed every morning, how do you expect me to let more of my feelings lose?"

"Releasing emotions will help you move past them. My records tell me you're from the planet Tatooine. If you fell into a patch of cacti, after escaping, what would you do?"

"Take the spines out."

"Yes. This would be an unpleasant movement, correct?"

Luke signed, "Yes, getting the spines out hurts."

"But it's required to feel better."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, nothing will heal if you don't get the spines out."

"Think of talking through these emotions as removing spines from your emotional wounds. Failing to do so will result in more problems as you move forward."

Luke rolled his eyes. Just because he understood didn't mean he liked it. Although the voice in his dreams did kind of say the same thing…

"Hey, what I say here is anonymous right?"

The droid offered a nod (as much as possible), "Yes. There are limitations, like if you mention anything that could result in the harm of yourself or others, but for the most part, everything stays within this room."

"Alright well, see I don't want this to get out, my friends think I'm crazy as is, but lately I've been having these-these really odd dreams."

"Dreams are a way for minds to organize and work through issues. It is common for individuals to have odd dreams after enduring trauma."

"So it's normal for someone to have, say, a voice talking to them in their mind."

"Most dreams are more conceptual in nature. Is this voice one you recognize?"

Luke thought about that for a moment. "I know I've never heard it before. But it feels familiar, you know? Like someone, someone I should recognize."

"And what does the voice say in these dreams?"

"We just...talk for the most part. It asks me questions about things like where I grew up and what my favorite speeder model is. The weird thing is, whenever I start talking to it, I feel better."

Unprompted, Luke continued, "Last night the topic kind of swayed into the battle of Yavin. It kind of told me the same thing you just said, about not avoiding the topic."

"I see. Based on your description, this sounds like a manifestation of your conscious mind, perhaps trying to process the trauma."

"So it's...normal?"

"There is no true normal when it comes to the mind. However, if these dreams are giving you an outlet for talking through the last few months of your life, there is no reason to be concerned about them."

Luke nodded, taking this in. A part of him was relieved to hear that these dreams were most likely his brain just dealing with everything, but another part of him felt there was something more there…

"Looks like we've come to the end of our time, Luke. I will see you at our next session."

…..

When flying over Hoth for the first time, Luke was absolutely ecstatic to see the snow. Water everywhere? Solid too? And Leia said you can glide over it? He could hardly wait.

That was 24 hours ago. Luke was over it.

Leia failed to mention how _bitter _this cold was, and that snow melts to freezing water the longer it stays on you. Han burst out laughing when they first arrived and Luke stepped out only to end up face deep in snow.

Apparently it doesn't always support your weight. Who knew?

Luke pulled yet another blanket on top of him. Thankfully being friends with a Rebel leader had its perks, Leia got him a handful of extra blankets to pile on top of his bed.

Luke spent what little free time buried under blankets in his cot, fast asleep. One of his friends, Wedge, said that the body needs more energy to keep itself warm. It's completely normal to find himself sleeping more.

It wasn't the only reason he slept more, but crediting the cold was a lot simpler than explaining his dreams.

The voice didn't come into his mind every night, there isn't any pattern either. Just sometimes it's there, other times Luke sleeps through the night soundly, no nightmares to speak of. Sometimes the voice asks about his life, other times it seems to just stay with him, not speaking just...there. Those nights are Luke's favorites, he doesn't always want to talk about his past; it's nice to just feel company. His days were harsh and long, out in the freezing cold working to get equipment up and running, performing escorts for the Rebels to the base. Nights, however, nights were his escape. Maybe, just maybe, he was starting to feel at peace.

…..

"Luke has seemed happier over the last few weeks," Leia said, walking through the halls of the new base.

Han nodded, "Cold isn't agreeing with him, but he seems more upbeat. The kid spends every free second in bed passed out."

"Better than when he wasn't sleeping. And he's at least smiling at dinner now."

"I agree, but we still need to watch him. I'm honestly just waiting for a relapse."

"But, he's obviously getting better."

"Leia, take it from me, this type of thing isn't linear. Shouldn't expect him to just get help and snap, all his problems are cured."

"But he's seeing a therapy droid, and he has us there for him. We're both taking time to support him."

"Yeah. We are doing everything right here, as much as we can during a wat. But something will break, and like it or not, we're all the kid has. We have to be ready."

Leia scowled, "I don't like your negativity, Han."

"It's called being realistic princess, and you certainly don't have to like it. The kid isn't out of the woods yet, not by a long shot."

…..

Luke slept on, the Voice returning once again to his dreams, bringing all the warmth and comfort the young man could stand. Tonight, they were talking about Luke's friends, both old and new.

"-Anyway, Leia seems like a really nice person, a bit formal sometimes, but I guess that's expected for a princess."

"Indeed, her upbringing does speak to refinement and leadership. Yet you feel close to her?"

"Oh yeah, sh-she's great. Feels sometimes like I've known her my entire life. She's so easy to talk to, she comes by almost every day after her meetings to say hi. We talked for hours the other day, about just random things. It was really nice." Luke smiled.

"Ah, I see. It's perfectly normal for you to develop romantic feelings for someone at this age."

Luke shot up, "Oh stars no! Not like that! I really care about her, but more like family!"

A chuckle, or at least the feeling of one, "Very well, just like family then. Any other friends in the Rebellion?"

"Well, there is Han, he's the smuggler who got us to the Death Star."

"Luke, as a rule, you should not associate yourself with pirates."

"See, stuff like that really proves you're a figment of my imagination. I can hear Uncle Owen saying the same thing, only louder and probably waving a wrench around. No, Han is a good guy, he tries to hide it, but he is."

"You are young, Luke. People do not always show their true intentions."

Luke sat up a bit, or at least felt like he was, "You've mentioned using the Force before, is there a way to tell if someone is who they say they are?"

"Yes, but such skills take time, refinement, to develop."

"Can't you show me? At least a little bit?" A part of Luke knew there would be no new knowledge to be gained here; this was all happening in his mind, after all. But perhaps his brain was reconstructing the information he already knew into something actually useful. That's what the med droid said, right?

"It will be a while yet before you can read the intentions of others, Luke, but I will show you where to start."

…..

Luke ignited his saber, watching intensely as the hovering droid circled him. A small group of onlookers had assembled, a mix of excitement over seeing a would-be Jedi practice, and the stark reality that there isn't that much to do on this planet when you're off duty. The frozen walls of the cavern reflected against his blue lightsaber, creating a cascading effect. Despite the onlookers, despite the freezing temperature, despite the howling wind outside of their shelter, the world felt still, calm. Luke took a deep breath, letting the power flow through him. He closed his eyes, giving himself over to the budding power beginning to take form within his body. He didn't need to see; he let the Force guide his hand.

One bolt blocked, then another, then another. His body moved almost autonomously, no thinking required. He grew faster, more confident, part of him wishing there was a second droid to challenge him further. Within moments, the set was over, the droid powering off and returning gently to the ground.

No one said a word for a moment before the applause erupted. Luke caught the eye of Han, who gave him a lopsided grin and a nod. Luke smiled, ducking his head. It was strange to have so much positive attention on him, especially when it was something he actually...deserved.

Once the crowd dissipated, Han came up and slung an arm around him.  
"It's only been a few weeks kid, and you're already blasting through the training droid. The old man would be proud."

Luke smiled, for the first time, thinking about Ben didn't immediately cause an ache in his chest, "Thanks Han, I've been working at it a lot."

"Shows. Bet all the rest you've been getting is helping too."

Luke scratched the side of his head, part of him wanted to talk with someone else about his dreams, but something pulled him back. Those dreams were special, strangely personal. Besides, Han would probably mock him, sleeping all the time just to talk with his imaginary friend about his favorite ships. "Yeah, the sleeping meds they prescribed have helped a lot."

"What about talking to the med droid, how's that been?"

"Err… It's fine. Not much of a personality, but talking has been...fine."

"It's ok kid, shit like this takes time. Although from where I'm sitting, looks like its been working wonders."

_'No, the dreams have been working wonders,_' Luke thought. It was true, every time he woke up from one, he felt refreshed like he'd never felt before. It was more than rest, even the Force felt closer to him, the elusive power Ben spoke of suddenly so simple to grasp. Just yesterday, he made a cup raddle on the table in the mess, just by looking at it.

He didn't even know he _could _do that.

"Yeah, I-I've been doing better, I think."

"No kid, you're doing amazing. You've been through one hell of a time, and here you are, deflecting blaster bolts like some kind of Jedi, working hard with a cause you believe in, on a planet with not one ounce of sand as far as the eye can see."

"Heh, when you put it that way-"

"You should be proud of the progress you've made kid, but don't be afraid if things go south again."

Luke broke away from him, "W-What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is that these things take time, you'll be fine for a while, but at some point, things will get dark again, and when they do, you need to reach out before you end up sleep-deprived and lashing out again."

Luke scowled, "You think that I'm going to get that bad again Han? My family just died, sorry I had a moment, doesn't mean it's going to happen again."

"Yeah, and it's ok that you were struggling, and you'll struggle again, I just want you to be ready when you do."

Luke brushed past him, "What do you know about it anyway? What, did you get a psych degree while smuggling spice?"

"Kid all I'm saying is-"

"That you think I'm going to regress. Really appreciate the vote of confidence Han, thanks." Luke turned down the nearest corridor.

"Luke!" Han called out, but the kid had already gone.

Han signed, "Damn stubborn kids."

…..

Luke rode his Tauntaun, grip tight on the saddle. The wind was picking up across the barren wasteland, snow and ice trashing against his body. Luke recognized the signs immediately, sand or no, he was in a desert, and this was one hell of a storm brewing. He'd been sent out on a recon mission, specifically to locate any smugglers stashes located on the northern sector of the planet. He was about half done when the weather began to turn. Luke shuddered to himself, pulling the Tauntaun back towards the settlement. He needed to move fast if he wanted to beat the weather.

Tingling in the back of his head, a warning shot through his very being. Luke tensed for a moment, hand on his blaster. But even his reaction could not save him from the massive creature striking him from behind.

An ear-piercing roar, a deep slash to his face, a scream into the Force, and Luke knew no more.

…..

Across the galaxy, Vader screamed.


End file.
